Dragoon's Heart
by Neona Nyx
Summary: *Dissidia NT story will contain spoilers for all games.* "What happened the last time doesn't matter. Frankly, I don't care! all the matters are what is happening now!" She said that with so much conviction that it truly allowed him to hope. For once in his life, he truly believed in something. Believed that he was a man and not a puppet.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean that you don't remember?" a dark-haired maiden asked as she followed the man in the dragon's skin. She was trying to get a reaction out of him, but he pretended not to know her. He even tried to ignore her. But maybe he was like her, and she had no memory of this place. Tifa knew that she was summoned here one other time, but she wasn't sure how that ended. Or when she was allowed back to her world.

Even though a lot has changed here since the last time Tifa Lockhart knew with her soul that she'd been here. ... Even though it took a while to remember everything- well, there was still a lot of gaps in her mind about this place. At least she remembers the mankins, though she wished that she never forgot about them. She hated how those things could take on different forms. They could either appear as a friend or foe. She had no trouble with taken care of the ones that looked like enemies; it was the ones that looked familiar- the ones who appeared to be friends. Those… those where the ones that almost got her. And it was worse when she saw a copy of Cloud, no matter how mad he made her she didn't want to hurt him. Especially since it seemed like back in her world, they found some common ground as friends. Still seeing this thing masquerading as he made her wonder if he was stuck serving chaos, that they wrapped his mind and made Cloud forget about him… forgetting about the green eyes flower girl. While he was normal in their world, this world was different for everyone. But the fact I still remember home is strange, Tifa thought, I didn't last time. But that didn't change the fact that she was here… about ready to die- at least that's what she thought until someone fell from the sky and impaled the manikin with a lance. Tifa was going to fight this newcomer, thinking it was an enemy until memories started to resurface. The dragon faced mask, the gaze that never missed anything from the shadows that covered his eyes. The rest of him also… well, it looked like he just skinned a dragon and wore it as clothing.

"Kain?" Tifa asked as the word popped into her head. That was a name, wasn't it… his name? It sounded like it should, and the and the memories of him began to clear up and form. He was an ally, a friend- someone Tifa believed in when no one else did.

"Who are you?" he asked.

…

"Are you sure you don't remember me?" Tifa asked once more as she followed Kain through a golden portal. And Tifa watched as a meadow overlooking a castle turned into a sunny beach surrounded by cliffs He still refused to answer which pissed her off so much that she ran up behind him and kicked him.

Or at least tried to but he quickly stepped off to the side causing Tifa to slide forward a little. She probably would have fallen too. The wet sand made the ground slippery, so she easily lost her footing if Kain didn't catch her.

"Umm… thanks." She muttered.

"You're welcome," he muttered as he looked around, "and we're stuck here until another portal opens."

"How long will that take?"

Kain sighed, "honestly, I don't know. The portals have minds of their own. Materia or Spiritius can control neither."

"Materia?Spiritus?"

"Cosmos and Chaos have both perished. After…" he paused and gave her a sheepish look, " after we perished in battle ourselves a few of Comos's champions tried their best to fix everything. However, those days are long since past, and we were summoned for a new purpose."

Kain sat on the sand before he continued, "though we were summoned after a calamity that almost swallowed this world up. From what I understand, we might just need to gather energy- maybe finish what we started with the manikins."

Tifa thought she understood what he was saying, though it was a little confusing. But the one thing she wanted to know was, "why were you pretending that you didn't know me."

Kain shrugged, "my memory is a little hazy, though fighting and being around actual beings helps jog it. Figured you would be in the same boat, so I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Oh… but has it never occurred to you that it might help to make me remember?" Tifa asked as she sat down next to him. It was strange to sit by a man that was strange yet so familiar. Comforting yet seemed wrong at the same time, was it because they were from different worlds and never supposed to meet? Or was it something else? But she couldn't argue the fact that she felt this weird pull that was almost forcing her into his path. Something she's never felt before. She didn't know what it was. Frankly, it kind of scared her, but at the same time, she loved the feeling.

"I don't know how you would react," Kain answered, "I attack everyone I came into contact with friend or foe. Someone had to knock some sense into me literally… Vaan helped too. Especially since I thought the warrior was still more or less glued to Sephiroth's side.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"That's the one. It seems in the time we were gone we have gained Terra, Tidus, and Cloud as allies… though we lost Jecht. I'm not sure if Laguna, Prishe, or Yuna have returned either."

"Oh… Winsome and lose some I guess," Tifa said, turning towards Kain and trying to smile but she couldn't quite do that especially as memories of everyone gave her some pain. At least by the sound of it, there was still Vaan and Light. Perhaps the others were here too.

…

You win some you lose some, her words repeated in his mind, and she may try to hide it, but he could feel some pain in her voice. Even now, as he watched an artificial sunset. It was going to grow dark soon. And he didn't know if that could mean trouble or if they would be left alone until sunrise… or until a portal arrives. Then there was the matter of the maiden who fell asleep by his side. Tifa must have fought hard with little to no rest by the time Kain found her. At least she's able to rest, He thought, shifting slightly as he tried not to disturb her. As he closed his own eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Even though everything and everyone seemed to be against him, calling him a betrayer. But she trusted him. She had his back when no one else did._

_Though he didn't say anything she could tell he was grateful to have someone by his side. _

_Until the day that her world went dark, the last thing she could hear was his voice… at least she thought it was his voice. The last she felt was strong arms wrapped around her and salty water dripping down onto her face._

…

Tifa woke up, her face wet with tears from the pain she felt in her dream but as she faced reality- or what counts as it in this world- the memory of the dream faded. Faded before she could make out any details or what it meant.

It took Tifa to notice that instead of the warm shoulder she accidentally fell asleep on she was curled up on the sand, and it appeared that she was alone.

_Did he…_

"Kain!" Tifa called out, "Kain! Where are you!"

She expected him to answer not land a few feet in front of her. Though there was something strange about the way he was standing. He was too tense, and it appeared that anything could make him attack. He was waiting for something but what.

"Kain…" she started but the next she knew was that his hand covered her mouth and she was sandwiched between him and the cliff wall.

"Shhhh…." he whispered in her ear.

Tifa muttered angrily against his hand, what was he doing! He could have just told her to be quiet.

Then she heard it voices, one of which was familiar and gave her chills. Part of her wanted to attack the owner, but she knew better. Especially since the other voice sounded like a psycho killer in a horror movie.

Tifa knew that voice knew which warrior of chaos it belonged to, someone who lived for destruction and laughed at the suffering of everyone around it. One who used a poor girl as his personal puppet- a weapon he used to attack others. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember his name. And she could barely see his colorful face in her mind as she tried to remember who this was and how dangerous it was.

But the other, the one she wanted to attack she knew all too well. A once-great hero from her world who lived long enough to see himself become a villain. Killing the rest of her family, killing her friends, and almost taking both Cloud's, a dark-haired soldier's, and her lives. Not to mention that she was forced to watch such a beautiful soul, her newest friend and companion die by his hand.

She hated Sephiroth, wanted to lash out. But Kain's presence and his body against her's grounded Tifa. Not allowing her anger and pain to get the best of her, she knew it wasn't in anyone's best interest for her to lash out. The way kain was acting, it seemed like he was worried that she had already given away their position by calling out for him. If there was a chance their enemies couldn't hear and didn't know they were they it was best for them to stay silent.

But oh boy it was hard not to attack, she wanted to hurt the man who hurt both and her friends and family. Memories that only made her anger growl because not only did she have her memories of home… she had the memories of this place and the people she met here. And what the warriors of chaos did to them all.

Though the only thing she seemed to forget was why she felt so comfortable around Kain and why she trusted him. But a lot of their interactions were cloudy. But he did have her back when she needed someone the most.

Like now, he was preventing her from doing something stupid. In fact, he almost turned Tifa's thoughts away from the danger before them and kept her from doing something stupid. Preventing her from one or both to be maimed and/or killed.

"Well since we're all stuck in this world we might as well take over, kick those gods out and destroy this world," Kefla said with so much glee in his voice that it sent shivers down Tifa's spine. Though it should surprise her previous encounters with Kefka made her believe that there was nothing that he would not do.

But why destroy a world that was finally beginning to form into something new? And what did he mean by they were stuck here?

Tifa went from looking angry up at the cliff above them, to turning her gaze to Kain with fear and worry in her eyes. Where they going to destroy the beach just for the shear fun of it?

"If we do that Spiritus will catch on and the few that follow him will join the rest of our enemies," Sephorith said.

"Yeah but there's more of us than there is of them? Come on Sephy it will be fun!"

A slight chuckle filled the air as the footsteps stopped above them.

_Oh no! _Tifa thought. Part of her was worried about getting caught while the other wanted to fight. But she knew that no matter what both her and Kain will either be forced into a fight or try to flee.

And any second now the two would look down and see them. They had to at least see Kain. While they were somewhat hidden- though more her than him- but if you looked one would see the purple dragoon armor that he wore. Even in the shadows he could still be was too much light to hide him.

Tifa tensed, hoping that they wouldn't hear her heart beating loudly.

"Just think of it chaos and destruction everywhere!" Kefka laughed, a laugh that would send shivers down people's spines and bring out the fear in everyone, "the world burning up! It will be glorious!"

_Not if I can do anything about it, _Tifa thought as her angered renewed itself. Especially since this clown wanted to destroy everything for the sheer fun of it.

"Calm yourself," Kain whispered in her ear, the hot air moving against her ear and neck brought her back to reality. And made her realize that Tifa was struggling against Kain's hold. Tifa also noticed that he pressed his body closer to hers as he tried to bring them closer into the rock.

And she didn't know what was worse the heat of his body doing strange things to her-including speeding up her heartbeat, even more than it already was- or the fact that her back was starting to hurt.

If they didn't get out of this situation soon Tifa would either hurt Kain while breaking free so she could attack the two men above them or their enemies would come down on their heads.

"But remember we can't do that right now," Sephorith said, "we must bide our time and-"

She couldn't hear what else he had to saw as Tifa was swallowed but a golden light that suddenly appeared behind her. Finally…

the next she knew was that she was fallling, and screaming at the top of her lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

There were things that Tifa expected to happen, and most of the scenarios she thought of ended with her landing on the ground hard. She didn't expect the arms wrapping around her as they landed softly on the ground.

But did he have to show off when he caught her? Did Kain really have to do a flip when he did?

_You know, from this angle, I can almost see the rest of his face. She_ didn't know why that popped into her head. Then again, it could be because his face was always covered.

Just from their previous interactions in the last cycle, She could tell that Kain hated it when people stared at him. Tifa noticed who he would flinch slightly when he noticed that someone was staring at him for far too long.

Though at the moment, he either didn't care that she was staring at him, trying to get a better look at his face, or he didn't notice her staring. Tifa was pretty sure it was the former because it felt like he was staring down at her.

This was most likely just the adrenaline talking, but there was something about being in his arms that made her heart beat faster, and her face turned as red as a tomato.

"Are you alright?" it took her a minute to realize he had asked her a question. Tifa was too busy with thoughts about the knight- No, Dragoon holding her.

"Hmmm… oh! Yes, I'm fine, thank you," Tifa said once her mind started to work again.

To her utter disappointment, Kain slowly set her down. But was still close enough to catch her as she lost her footing.

"Sorry," Tifa muttered, and she straightened.

"It's fine…" he muttered.

"So, what is this place?"

Well, it looked like a school to her, but there was something off about it. Something didn't feel right. There was a strange sadness in the air.

"Who are you!" Tifa heard a voice call out, but something told her that it wasn't directed to her or Kain.

Then she saw them. One was a young boy with blonde hair, and the other was a man in black.

"No one of consequence," the man answered.

Something told her that was a lie...Kain must have had the same voice as he started running to the pair. It didn't take long for Tifa to follow.

The man noticed this, and the smile that was on his face only grew. It was like he was saying, oh look, new things to play with.

"Look out!" Kain said, managing to pull her towards him as something flew by Tifa's head.

At the same, the spear was thrown in her direction, a fireball headed towards the man who easily dogged it.

"Are you okay?" the blonde boy asked Tifa, but he didn't take his eyes off at the man. The boy was like a trained soldier, someone who knew that if you take your eyes off the enemy, it would be the end of him.

"Yes," Tifa answered, noticing the boy's weapon of choice… he was holding cards between his fingers, looking like he was going to throw them at their adversary.

"Oh, come now, I was only helping this boy," The man said.

"Help?" Tifa asked, putting her first up, preparing to fight, "I highly doubt that."

The man held a gloved hand over his heart, "oh, but I am. I swear."

"You attacked me," the boy growled.

Upon hearing those words, Tifa's body acted on its own. _How dare someone hurt a child! _

Her fist didn't connect with anything, and Tifa watched in horror as the man disintegrated into shadows. None of them could see him, but they could still hear his laughter.

She saw something from the corner of her eyes… the strange man, and as he lunged for her, Tifa knew she didn't have time to do anything.

_No!_

The air suddenly felt cold as ice appeared around her, surrounded them… and knocking the man back.

The man lost his smile then, in fact, he looked angry, A dagger suddenly appeared in his hand, and he threw it.

"Look out!" Kain pushed the boy away as the dagger flew towards the blonde. Tifa expected the knife to bounce off Kain's dark armor… but it didn't. Instead, the knife embedded itself into his shoulder.

Even though he flinched in pain, Kain stood tall and held up his spear.

The man's smile returned, "I'm afraid we must cut this off here… but we will meet again."

A gold portal appeared behind him, and before anyone could do anything, he jumped through.

"Are you okay," Tifa asked, and to her horror, Kain pulled out the bloody knife, "what are you doing?"

Kain turned his head to look at her for a moment but said nothing. And he started to walk away only to be stopped by the blonde boy.

"Your hurt," he said, "Before you do anything, you should treat the wound."

"He's right," Tifa said, grabbing his good arm, "we need to stop it from bleeding, and we don't want to risk an infection. Do you have anything we can wrap his shoulder with..."

"Ace, I'm Ace," the boy replied, "I can actually cast cure, but he has to stay still… and lean down.

Tifa and Ace looked at Kain, who sighed and kneeled down so they would check his wound and heal him.


End file.
